ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt For Ben Tennyson
This is the movie by Dan, Hunt of Ben Tennyson. Azmuth gets Omnitrix Weilders from around the world and tells them to find Ben Tennyson and the Ultimatrix before Vilgax does. Plot Charels is running. He turns around to make sure that Vilgax is gone. Nope. He's still there. Charels: Oh crap. Vilgax flies toward him, but Charels slaps the Epsotrix, transforming into Swampfire and shooting fire at Vilgax's face, knocking him back. Swampfire kept running. Vilgax: GET HIM! Three drones fly towad Swampfire, shooting lasers. Swampfire: Uh oh. Swampfire made a U turn, transformed into Cannonbolt and rolled at them, smashing them. Cannonbolt: Oh ye- (Gets knocked back by Vilgax) Vilgax: Where is Tennyson? Cannonbolt, Reverting Back: Ben? I dunno. Vilgax looked at him, then flew away. Charels: I'm gonna get killed. Suddenly the Espotrix blinked, and Azmuth's hologram came up. Charels: Azmuth? Azmuth: Yes. I need you to get to Galvan Mark II. Now. Charels dialed up Jetray and flew off. We see Kaz on a building fighting Vilgax, who shot lasers at him. Kaz rolled out of the way, then transformed into Diamondhead. Diamondhead shot crystals at Vilgax, but they didn't effect him, and he started sqeezing Diamondhead, and he cracked a little. Diamondhead made a crystal sword, and slashed at Vilgax, who made a whirlwind to knock him off the building. He fell, and shattered. Vilgax: Defeated. The Antimatrix symbol glew, then he flew onto the roof and de-transformed. Kaz: I know you are. Kaz transformed into Fourarms and punched him onto the ledge. Vilgax smiled. Vilgax: Are you going to finish me? Fourarms was about to knock him off, but he brought his fists down. Fourarms: Your lucky. Vilgax: I know! Vilgax shot a giant beam of red light at Fourarms, who pummled into the building. Vilgax laughed, then flew off. Fourarms climed out. Fourarms: I gotta warn Azmuth. (Transforms into Big Chill and flies off) Mr. Waffles is shown, drinking cheese coffee. Mr. Waffles: CHEESE! Vilgax broke the wall, and walked in. Mr. Waffles: I HAS A DOOR! Vilgax: Ooops. Mr. Waffles turned into Electromagnet. Electromanget: Bzzzzz! Electromanget shot electricity at Vilgax, who blocked it with a yellow shield. Electromagnet magnetized Vilgax's armour, then started smacking him on the ground. Electromagnet: Bz bzzz! Vilgax: Ouch! Electromagnet turned into Megabite, who headbutted Vilgax into a wall. Vilgax frowned, then teleported away. Megabite: AZMUTH! ME COMIN'! (Transforms into Dragonfly and flies away) Vilgax teleported to a house. He walked up, and punched a hole through it. He grabbed it from the inside and tore it open. Vilgax: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE ULTRO! COME OUT AND FIGHT! Ultro flew in (As Feetballed) and hit Vilgax in the face. Feetballed smiled. Feetballed: Hey Villy. Feetballed flew up, then smacked him in the face. Vilgax shot a laser, knocking him into a wall. Feetballed groaned in pain. Vilgax was about to punch him again, but Clawnormus tackled him, breaking the roof. Clawnormus growled. Vilgax: GET OFF ME MUTT! Clawnormus shot a laser at him, driving him through the ground. Clawnormus transformed back. Ultro: Are you okay? No? Thought not. Vilgax flew up, but teleported away. Ultro turned into Glider, and flew off. Korkol was walking down the street when he saw Clawnormus break the roof. Korkol transformed into Beds, who ran to the door, but Vilgax teleported behind him. Vilgax: Hello Kor. Nice to see ya. Beds shot sleep gas at him, but to no effect. Beds got a punch, when Dan ran toward Vilgax knocking his fist away. Beds high-fived Dan, who had transformed into Treadmiller. Treadmiller made the street fly up, then fall, Vilgax hitting the bottom. Beds shot sleep gas, and Treadmiller stitched on to it, then made it move inside Vilgax. Dan and Korkol transformed back. Dan transformed into Atom and made the road into a spaceship. They got in and flew away. TO BE WRITTEN... Aliens Used By Charels *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Jetray By Kaz *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Big Chill By Mr. Waffles *Electromagnet *Megabite *Dragonfly By Ultro *Feetballed (Transformed off screen) *Clawnormus *Glider By Korkol *Beds By Dan *Treadmiller *Atom Characters Charels Hume He weilds the Epsotrix, which has all of Ben's aliens. Wears Red Sox baseball cap, white T-shirt Jean shorts, dirt sneakers and is caucasian, blue eyes, scrawny. He is Human. He has trouble with authority and is a big flirt. Kaz Antimatter He weilds the Antimatrix, which has all of Ben's aliens. Wears Black shirt, jeans and Black and white he has hair like my user pic. He is known to be a troublemaker and is very quiet but smart. He is half human half Osmosian. Mr. Waffle He weilds the Qwertyuiopasdtrix. He is a Picklesapien with a glass on one eye and a white moustache. He has all of Omernoy's free usage random aliens, and all Simien 10 aliens and Omni-Knights aliens. He is absolutly insane. Ultro Powson He is a Phoenesapien that looks like ABC. He has vast knowlage of animals, and has all Evan Billion aliens, all of Ultimathero's Random aliens, and Sneaki. Korkol He is a Human who weilds the Beratrix. He is agressive and is colorblind. Dan He is a Human/Chronian hybrid from Earth. He weilds the Totumtrix with Eon, T.P.C.G, Bubble Gun, Fury, Grasswarden, Swampfire, Mudluck, Boxhead, Atom, Colorblind, The Mystery, Treadmiller, Spidermonkey, Ditto, Eye Guy, Claycreep, Mastamind, Wildmutt, Lodestar, Camocat, Weepy, and Hypnoduck. He wears a Blackshirt with long green sleeves, blue jeens, and brown hair with green eyes. He is kind, but gets made easily. Stinkypants Stinkypants looks like Fart, and has the Ultimatrix symbol (Which is really his Omnitrix) that can turn into all Ben 10 (All three series) and Brian 10 aliens. He is a good comedian. Jeff Unitrix Jeff Unitrix weilds the Unitrix II that has all B10, BTO, and Free Usage Aliens + species he asorbs. He looks like Ben with black hair blue eyes and african american. He wears a green longs sleeve shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. He is a Unitrix. His personality is like Kevin's. Isaac Butler Isaac Butler. He was born to be a butler and has extreme bad luck until he finds the Rognitrix (borrowed from Jake 13). He has all thirteen Rognitrix aliens. Isaac has short, brown, spiked hair and wears jeans. He also is quite muscular and intelligent. Category:Episodes Category:Movies